1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for handling refuse or the like material, and more particularly to such a device having a container for such material mounted on wheels for convenient transport, the wheels being retractable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a refuse container, which is of a size which can be manipulated by one person, with wheels to facilitate moving the container when it is loaded. Since such containers are subject to severe abuse, such wheels which project from the container are frequently broken from the container or otherwise damaged. It is, therefore, highly desirable to provide a refuse handling device having a container and wheels which are retractable to avoid damage and are conveniently extendable for transporting the container. It is, of course, desirable that such a device be not significantly more expensive, heavier, or less durable than prior art refuse containers lacking retractable wheels.